


The Beginning

by FandomStar



Series: The Relationship [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Autistic Spock, First Date, M/M, Mentioned Jocelyn, POV Alternating, San Francisco Bay Area, Try to spot my accidental Doctor Who reference, Whovian Leonard McCoy, Whovian Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: When Spock and Leonard McCoy, mutual friends of Jim Kirk, meet, something begins to spark.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and Jim are part of a naval base exploring unexplored banks and areas surrounding the San Joaquin River. Their team typically uses a ship called the Enterprise. The rest of the main Star Trek characters work elsewhere.  
> Also! Some of Spock's Autistic traits are based on my own, some are not.  
> Anyway! I'll let you get on with the story. I just wanted to clarify those two things. :)

Spock glanced to his left again. He'd been doing it ever since the man arrived. He'd been standing there, presumably waiting for someone, for five minutes exactly. Suddenly, the man huffed and made his way to the door of the captain's office. Feeling a trickle go up his back, Spock jumped from his chair to intercept the man. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but Captain Kirk is busy right now," Spock stiffly apologized. "Can I pass a message on?"

The man sighed.

"Just tell him Leonard McCoy came by." he muttered.

"Tell me yourself." Kirk's voice said, cheekily.

Spock span around, for the most part wondering how he hadn't heard the door open - he heard everything - before realizing he had devoted all of his focus onto talking to Leonard McCoy.

"What are you still doing here?" Kirk asked Spock. "I told you you could go ages ago."

"My shift ends in fourteen minutes and fifty-two seconds," Spock murmured. "I won't leave until my shift ends. You know this."

"Don't give him such a hard time," the visitor chastised, before offering Spock his hand and giving him a friendly smile. "Leonard McCoy."

"I gathered," Spock replied, ignoring McCoy's hand, before realizing he was expecting his name. "Spock."

"Sounds exotic." McCoy commented, smiling.

"My mother's imagination." Spock explained. 

Leonard laughed, and Spock felt a rush of pride and happiness that he'd made the man laugh.

"Anyway, we'll leave ya to it, Spock," Leonard said. "Jim, I've got to talk to ya."

As he gripped Kirk's shoulder and walked him into his office, Spock raised an eyebrow and went back to his desk.

* * *

"Who was that?" Leonard asked Jim.

Jim sat in his chair.

"Commander Spock Grayson, my second-in-command." he replied, a bit confused.

"Do you have any idea how cute that guy is?" Leonard asked, practically swooning.

Jim let him have his little moment, watching in slight amusement. 

"Tell me about him." Leonard said as casually as possible.

"What do you want to know?" Jim asked.

"Anything." Leonard replied, sitting in the chair opposite his friend.

"Really, Bones? You could just ask him." Jim commented.

"Ya mean a date?" Leonard checked, and Jim shrugged. Leonard deflated. "I dunno, Jim. It's been so long..."

"Then maybe it's about time you got back on the scene," Jim suggested. "Look, I know things didn't go well with Joss, and I know that knocked you off balance. I'm just saying... not everyone's like that. Spock's a decent guy, a great one. He'll give you space and time if you need it."

Leonard was silent.

"Does he even go for guys?" he asked, finally.

"I don't know, but nothing would surprise me." Jim told him.

* * *

Spock stared at the computer screen, the Word document blank except for a title. His mind kept wandering, something it rarely did. There was something about Leonard McCoy he couldn't shake off. He rolled his blue rubber ball on the table as he listed things about McCoy:

  * His hair was mousey brown and his fringe was neatly combed over to the side
  * His eyes were a lovely shade of sky blue
  * He defended Spock against Jim's attempts to knock him off schedule
  * He laughed at a comment Spock had intended to be funny



Spock didn't have time for any more observations, as McCoy himself approached his desk.

"Hey Spock." he greeted, smiling.

"Mr McCoy," Spock replied, spinning in his chair to look at his visitor, rolling his ball between his fingers. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"It's Dr, actually, but call me Leonard," Leonard told him, leaning against the edge of the desk. "Is the ball special?"

Spock looked at him in horror.

"It is... the ball is none of your business." he replied, pushing the ball to the back of his desk and trying to sound strong.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Leonard apologized, feeling guilty.

_Great way to start,_ he chastised himself.

"Look, I came over here to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner. Or lunch."

Spock looked up from where he'd linked his hands in his lap.

"You mean... as a date?" he checked.

"Yeah." Leonard confirmed, awkwardly.

Spock paused to think for a moment.

"Would... Thursday night be okay?" he asked.

A grin spread across Leonard's face.

"Sure," he agreed. "Know a place on the bay called Fresh Bay Café. Is that okay?"

Spock hadn't heard of the place, but food on the bay was always good, so he nodded.

"Am I missing anything?" Leonard murmured to himself, tapping his thigh. "Do you need my phone number? I'll give you my number."

He picked up a pack of post-it notes and a pen and wrote his phone number down. On another note, Spock wrote his down and stuck it to Leonard's knuckles. Leonard smiled at him in amusement.

"Guess I'll see ya Thursday," he said. "The ball's free to join us if it makes you more comfortable."

Spock smiled at him before he left.

* * *

Group of Friends

I have a date.

Spock (18:05)

That's great! :D

Hikaru (18:06)

·

Who is he?

Nyota (18:07)

His name is Leonard. He's a

friend of J's and he's a doctor.

Spock (18:08)

Oooh! Look at you dating a doctor!

;)

Nyota (18:10)

We haven't even been on

one date yet!

Spock (18:12)

He sounds nice. :)

Hikaru (18:13)

He is. At least, he has been

so far.

Spock (18:15)

I'm sure he still will be when

the date comes around. :)

Andreievich (18:17)

·

When is the date, anyway?

Nyota (18:18)

Thursday night. We haven't 

arranged an exact time...

Spock (18:19)

Enjoy yourself! ;)

Hikaru (18:20)


	2. The Date

Spock got there before Leonard. He was guided to a two-seater table, where he waited for Leonard. Whilst he waited, he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of his rubber ball, which he hid under the table. After a while, Spock looked at his watch - 18:36. Leonard was six minutes late. He fiddled the ball between his hands anxiously as 'what ifs' began to circle his mind; what if Leonard had set up the date as a joke and planned on leaving him in this unfamiliar place alone? He'd seemed sincere, but his high school 'friends' had as well. What if he'd gotten involved in a car accident? They rarely happened in San Francisco Bay, where Spock lived and where the café he was currently sitting in was, but there were other parts of the city where it wasn't uncommon, and Spock didn't know which route Leonard was taking. Fortunately, Leonard entered the café before Spock could come up with any more grim scenarios. He smiled warmly and held up a hand in greeting before walking over and sitting opposite Spock.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Had to stay to finish up a surgery."

"It's fine." Spock assured him, which was a lie - he would've gone on with his pessimistic line of thought - but it wasn't Leonard's fault.

"Have you ordered anything yet?" Leonard asked.

Spock shook his head.

"I thought it would be rude to order without you." he told him, passing him the menu.

Leonard smiled as he opened the menu.

"Gentleman." he praised, a somewhat poor attempt at flirting.

"Not really," Spock said. "It felt like the right thing to do."

"Even so."

"It was polite."

Leonard sighed.

"Just take the compliment." he grumbled.

"Very well." Spock quietly replied, looking down at his lap.

"Sorry, I've... I've had a long day." Leonard apologized.

"Sorry?" Spock asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What for?"

Spock looked genuinely confused, which, in turn, confused Leonard.

"Forget it." he said, shaking his head.

Thankfully, a waitress came to take their order, rescuing Leonard from the unexpected situation he'd found himself in. After they ordered, there was a slightly awkward silence.

"Sorry, I've, uh...not dated for a while." Leonard apologized.

Spock had used the silence to work up the courage to ask the most important question to him.

"What's your favourite TV show?" he asked, quietly but bluntly.

Caught off guard, Leonard stared at him.

"I'm such a geek!" he muttered to himself, before replying with, "Doctor Who."

Spock's entire face lit up, making Leonard grin.

"You too, huh?" Leonard asked, getting an eager nod in response. "Which Doctor's your favourite?"

"New or classic?" Spock instantly questioned.

"Let's start new. We can get hardcore later!" Leonard jokingly replied.

Spock laughed, and Leonard felt a happy flutter in his stomach.

"My favourite of the new Doctors is... the 12th." Spock answered.

"Mine's the 11th," Leonard told his date. "But 12's pretty cool too."

They spent most of their date talking about Doctor Who; favourite and least favourite episodes, the latest season etc. Some other subjects branched off of that, but Spock always steered the conversation back as quickly as possible. They laughed as well. Spock had grown comfortable laughing when he wanted to, but he knew he laughed at the right things because Leonard always smiled. 

* * *

When it turned 20:00, the time the café closed, they stood outside, next to Leonard's car.

"I had fun." Leonard said, smiling.

"So did I." Spock agreed, the only sign of genuine happiness in his eyes.

"Are you up for another date sometime, then?" Leonard asked, his hope evident.

"Yes, I am." Spock replied, a small smile on his face.

"Great!" Leonard exclaimed, grinning. "Are you sure ya don't want a lift? It looks like it's gonna pour down."

"I'm sure," Spock quickly replied, not comfortable enough to let Leonard drive him yet, before adding, "But thank you for the offer."

"No problem. Text me when you feel like havin' that date."

"I will."

Leonard got into his car and wound the window down.

"Be safe, y'hear?" he told Spock.

Spock nodded, and Leonard drove off.

* * *

Group of Friends

How did it go?

Hikaru (20:01)

I've just got back. It rained, so

now I'm soaked.

Spock (20:38)

But how was the date?!

Nyota (20:39)

It went well.

Spock (20:39)

What did you do?

Hikaru (20:40)

We are and we talked about

Doctor Who. He loves it

almost as much as I do! <3

Spock (20:42)

I didn't know that was possible! ;)

Andreievich (20:43)

·

I was about to say that! ;) :'D

Nyota (20:43)

·

But note the ALMOST.

Andreievich (20:44)

·

Guessing you're seeing him again

then.

Hikaru (20:44)

Yes. I already have an idea.

How long should I wait before

asking?

Spock (20:46)

Text him on Saturday.

Hikaru (20:46)

Thank you. I'm going to take

a bath and turn in. Goodnight.

Spock (20:50)

Goodnight. :D

Hikaru (20:51)

·

Goodnight Spock. :D

Andreievich (20:51)

·

Goodnight hun. [Kiss emoji]

Nyota (20:51)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Andreievich' is Chekov, for those who don't know his middle name. It's never mentioned why he uses his middle name, but I say that he uses it because he felt that his first and last names weren't exotic enough among the names in their group (Nyota, Spock, Hikaru), and, because I'm the author, that is the official reason.  
> Also, I'm so happy about the positive reaction to this story and to my headcanon Spock. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of this series!


End file.
